KISS THE RAIN
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: ¿Pueden estar dos almas predestinadas a amarse con locura?... te invito a que lo descubras.


Hola a todas las que me leen, les traigo una nueva historia que espero les agrade.

Como siempre, ya saben que esta fue escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Gracias por leer y más por comentar.

* * *

KISS THE RAIN

Las notas del piano de cola resonaban con melancolía en el salón de música. Unas manos grandes de delgados dedos acariciaban las teclas mientras los sentimientos fluían con cada escala. Hacía ya cinco años que su hermano se había ido, dejándolo solo. Cuando se enteró que él había marchado sintió rabia e impotencia. Muchas veces se preguntó por qué no le había dicho nada, si ellos más que hermanos eran amigos y cómplices. Pero luego comprendió que Stear no quiso lastimarlo, en el fondo él era muy sensible y bien sabía que se opondría a que se fuera… se opondría a que lo dejara.

Luego de esos sentimientos de reproche, siguieron los de orgullo para luego soportar el dolor más terrible al saberle desaparecido. Siempre, detrás de la puerta de su habitación, las lágrimas que no se permitía derramar ante los demás, salían a raudales… había comprendido en un instante, que se encontraba solo.

Ya no tenía alguien con quien compartir.

Pero se equivocaba.

La vida es sabia, así como nos hace recorrer senderos de dolor y sufrimiento, también nos obliga a caminar por otros de paz y sosiego.

Así le ocurrió a él.

Y los recuerdos llegaron con ímpetu. Uno tras otro como las notas de la melodía que estaba interpretando.

Fué exactamente en el tercer aniversario luctuoso de su hermano.

_Hacía tres años que no la veía, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando ella marchaba junto a su abuela Martha, después del funeral de Stear. Pero ahora la espigada joven que tenía frente a él y que le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, parecía otra. La observó durante todo el servicio religioso. No podía despegar los ojos de ella. Patty había cambiado muchísimo, no solo físicamente si no que ahora proyectaba una serenidad exquisita parecía que al fin había encontrado paz para su corazón._

_Durante el almuerzo, la sentaron justo a su lado y él pudo percibir el suave perfume a violetas. Su perfil delicado y el hermoso cabello color chocolate. Estuvo tentado a alargar sus dedos y tocar un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su peinado._

_Regresó a la realidad, al escuchar la voz de Annie que le pedía un poco de agua. Y el mismo tomó un gran trago para apagar la ansiedad y desasosiego que lo estaba consumiendo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Ella era su amiga y casi su hermana, no debería estar dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran._

_Solo dos días aguantó porque al tercero acudió al cementerio familiar y ante la tumba de su hermano, desahogó lo que sentía. Tres días le bastaron para enamorarse de ella, de una forma arrolladora que ni él mismo comprendía. Es cierto que se había enamorado de Candy y por Annie solo sentía cariño, pero este sentimiento que albergaba por Patty era tan fuerte e intenso, que le dolía el alma y el cuerpo._

_Porque sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermano._

_Con impotencia, Archie dio la media vuelta sin imaginar que Patty, tras de el gran árbol que le daba cobijo a la lápida, había escuchado esa declaración impetuosa de sentimientos._

_¿Pueden estar dos almas predestinadas a amarse con locura? Le había preguntado Patty esa misma noche después de escuchar como Archie tocaba el piano. La súbita pregunta lo descolocó y le obligó a suspender de repente su triste interpretación. Se levantó del banquillo y la miró a los ojos ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de lo que bullía en su corazón?_

_Se acercó lentamente y le tomó el rostro con sus manos para luego besarla apasionadamente. Ella acercó su cuerpo al de él y después de esto, se liberaron sus almas y dejaron ir los remordimientos. Que importaba que los encontraran besándose con pasión y esmero, que los tacharan de traidores pero ese sentimiento llamado amor, los estaba consumiendo._

_Y ahí en la soledad de esa habitación, Archie la amó con locura y ella lo hizo con timidez. Desnudaron sus cuerpos y sus corazones. Acariciaron su piel y la cubrieron de besos. Él lo hacía queriendo borrar otras manos y otros recuerdos. Y ella se le entregaba sin reservas. Acarició el cuerpo de Patty como cuando tocaba el piano, con maestría y delicadeza, arrancándole suaves gemidos y suspiros que formaban el más delicioso sonido para sus oídos._

_Y ella parecía también tocar una pasional melodía, cuando sus manos acariciaban la ancha espalda y el fuerte pecho; sus dedos bajaban hasta las poderosas caderas y al duro trasero. Mientras él jugueteaba con sus senos y sus piernas. La miró a los ojos y ahogó el gemido de dolor entre sus labios con un candente beso y la penetró con suavidad, haciéndola suya para siempre._

_Por un momento sus agitadas respiraciones y los suaves gemidos, inundaron el ambiente y cuando ella llegó al éxtasis, él le pidió mirarlo. Quería ver ese brillo de estrellas en los almendrados ojos y cuando la siguió en su camino hacia el cielo y bañó su interior con su semen ardiente, comprendió en ese momento que ya nada los separaría._

_El cansancio llegó, una delicada lluvia se desató, le dio un dulce beso y durmieron abrazados mirándose a los ojos hasta que cerraron sus párpados, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. No comprendían el cómo ni el porqué de lo sucedido, pero habían seguido sus sentimientos y no se arrepentían. _

_Después de esa noche, siguieron otras tantas de pasión y locura. Para nadie de la familia pasó desapercibido la especial atención que se dedicaban. Las miradas, las sonrisas y los roces accidentales, los delataban._

_Vino el escándalo cuando los descubrieron. Ella perdió dos amigas pero ganó al amor de su vida. Y él por fin era nuevamente feliz, porque ya nunca más estaría solo. Y aunque el precio que pagó fue alto, el sacrificio que hizo valió la pena._

Sus recuerdos terminaron junto con la última nota de esa nostálgica melodía. Su mujer le reclamaba con un suave abrazo seguido por un beso en los labios.

- _Ya es hora de dormir, amor_- ella le dijo al oído – _la luz nuevamente se ha ido _- y dejó una aromática vela sobre el piano.

- _¿Y los niños?-_ el preguntó con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

- _Dormidos._

Archie ya no necesitó saber más. Deshizo el moño que aprisionaba ese cabello que adoraba y como antaño lo deseó, hundió sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras y la acercó a su cuerpo. Le quitó el fino camisón y lo arrojó hacia el piano. Arrullados por la lluvia, la besó apasionadamente y la hizo suya de nuevo. Y la amó con locura, como aquella su primera vez.

**_By Tzitziki Janik._**


End file.
